1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing a substantially tubular housing substantially closed on all sides, particularly a valve housing, which has at least two housing parts detachably connected together.
2. Description of Relevant Art
When manufacturing such housings, which have to be pressure-tight in the case of valve housings, the two housing parts are usually made separately from blanks, e.g. castings, which are then provided with the necessary connecting means by mechanical machining, in order to be able to connect the housing parts together in a pressure-medium-tight manner after the internal parts of the valve have been installed.
Although such housings meet high quality demands they are expensive to make. For valves produced in large quantities it would be desirable to be able to make the valve housing more cheaply without compromises as regards the security of the connection of the housing parts.